


Hope Against Hope

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [17]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Bladeguard Kaja has found Warguard Rakera, but she's not the same troll Kaja remembers





	Hope Against Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'damned'.

Ever since I learned that Rakera had been exiled, I remember begging her not to investigate Jakra'zet because it would only lead to her death. She didn't listen, though: _You know I must, Kaja. Duty before all else._ Well, her investigation into Jakra'zet remained unfinished and this Horde champion started asking questions. They must be the Horde champion for a reason, so I decided to follow Rakera's footsteps and hope that we find out her fate in the process.

I hoped and prayed that Bwonsamdi hadn't taken her yet. I'd thought that finding her dead in the desert sands without a proper burial was the worst fate that could have befallen her. This, though, this is worse. She is alive and well, but she doesn't even recognize her own _name_ or her shield or _me_. Now that I've found her, I won't leave her side again. I just hope the Horde champion can cure whatever ails Rakera and these other trolls. I can't wait for Rakera to look at me with recognition in her eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just did these quests on my troll warrior and thought 'perfect!'


End file.
